Welcome to Izanburg
by Nomsheep
Summary: Welcome to Izanburg, A quaint little german town where all is not what as it seems.


**Resident evil**

_'i'm not insane,i,m not insane'_

_Avenged Sevenfold_

**Izanburg**

Pulling up a chair Claire swung it around and straddled it. She faced the rest of the group

"So what's our next move?" she asked

"We have to evacuate now." Carlos said as he walked in "they know. They found out quicker than expected. So we really need to move"

"Where, go on, tell us then. It took us all day to find this Place."

Alice yelled, unable to control her rising anger..

"She's right." said Jill ganging up on Carlos.

"We have to move or we'll all die" he yelled back "our last attack went too far, they want us dead, we're no longer amusing; they're out to make an example."

"I'll kill them all" She screamed, burning embers growing in her eyes.

"Even all of us together couldn't kill them all there's too many" Carlos explained calmly

"Fine, I'll do it without you." Alice screeched

She sprinted for the door, Carlos grabbed her shoulders. she turned around and with a mighty blow knocked her friend to the floor.

As he began to pick himself up, with blood curdling rage she let out another terrifying blow to the face.

Claire and Jill struggled to restrain her as she attempted to make a frenzy of knocks and blows connect with Carlos.

Finally the last ounce of her rage left her tensed body

"Fine..." Alice said eventually "we'll do it your way".

"Right" Carlos began to say; "let's go…" his voice was cut off by a shattering of glass and a whirring of a helicopters chain gun.

* * *

_Damn it he thought the last raid had cost them over a million in damages and bribes, he would make an example of the pathetic little vigilante group he finally had a contact within the inside. He would meet with his contact to discuss his terms. Not that this mattered but it helped to give the rat the feeling of being in power._

_Did they really think they would change anything? Nothing ever changes._

* * *

They got behind cover and did a quick body count, everyone was still alive, swiftly they all ran to the exit and down the hall. Still, not one of them was hurt. They ran down the stairs and heard the door blow off of its hinges. They completed a one eighty-degree turn and ran back up the stairs. They made their way to the third floor and one by one climbed out of the fire escape.

As they reached the alleyway they paired of, each went in a seperate direction; Nicholai and Claire, Carlos and Jill, Steve and Brad, Barry and Chris and finally Rebecca and Alice.

* * *

Carlos and Jill continued to run, avoiding people and trying their best not to be seen. Eventually when they were in a clearing and they realized that no one was in the general area, they stopped and rested.

"How...on…earth did...they find us... that quickly?" Jill panted out the question.

"I honestly don't know." He replied

"So…how _did _you know that they knew where we were Carlos?" She questioned slowly.

"I have a source on the inside." He answered carefully, watching her reaction.

"How come this never came up before?" Her voice low and dangerous now.

"He's a very confidential source, high in the upper echelons of the Umbrella corporation. If he was found we would lose everything we have"

"Fine, we'll finish this 'conversation' when we meet up with the others later but for now we need to find them. Let's go"

They walked for a while until Carlos Spied a jeep nearby. The two of them climbed into it, hotwired it and moved on. After a while they became uneasy as they began to notice a distinct lack of people. suddenly carlos pulled a one-eighty and drove back the way that they had come.

* * *

During that time Barry and Chris had made their way in the opposite direction to Carlos and Jill. The pair of them both spotted a small figure in the distance.

"Who's do you think that is, Barry?" asked Chris

"How am I supposed to know that, seriously?" Replied Barry.

As they got Closer to the figure they noticed that it had a slight shambling gait and an unfocused look. They also saw that it's outstretched arms had a massive chunk of flesh missing and its unfocused gaze was probably due to the fact it was eyeless. Out of the fog behind the monstrosity that was ever nearing came a figure with a much better posture that strode towards the pair wearing a Hessian mask and wielding a chainsaw...

* * *

At the same time that her brother was being attacked with a chainsaw Claire was multitasking, both avoiding the police who had gathered outside of the apartment and trying to stop the Russian going out and fighting them.

"we'll be killed if you go out there, there are more of them and they have more advanced weaponry." Whispered Claire, attempting to persuade him not to go.

"What would you know of weaponry, little girl?" He replied.

"Enough to know big ones kill, looks like they're leaving now anyway. So if we lay low for a few more minutes we should be able to slip away."

"if you insist"

They waited until the last of the police presence had left the area and they were alone before they stood up and left. They walked down the street as innocuously as they could until behind them a deep resonating voice that neither recognised made its owner known.

"Stop where you are, go no further and put your firearms down, oh and Ginovaef don't do anything. your life is worth far less than the girl's."

Slowly the pair put down their guns and stood back up

"Right, now get into the van." He said gesturing to an unmarked black van that neither had noticed before.

The pair of them climbed into the van and sat down.

"Enjoy your trip." The voice called out mockingly as they drove away.

* * *

Dodging to the side of the chainsaw wielding psychopath Chris withdrew his pistol and began to fire into the torso of the hulking beast.

it lunged for him unharmed by the dodged and rolled around him. he kicked it causing it to lose balance and shot at it again, having predictabley no effect. as it stood back up it revved its chainsaw and lunged. this time chris knew ther was no escape. as he resigned himself the creatures head exploded and dropped to the floor revealing barry stood over it with a smoking gun.

"Hit 'em in the head. Remember?" Barry laughed

"I do now." chris replied

The shambling 'person' had caught up with it's much quicker companain. It grabbed hold of Barry and in one fluid motion sank its teeth deep into his throat and just as swiftly removed them leaving Barry to gargle on his own blood.

* * *

Steve and Brad had turned in the opposite direction to Chris and Barry. They had easily evaded the police and the hired hands. and then pair of them stopped in a store to get some food. They instantly noticed that no one else was in the store and they grabbed what they wanted and went to pay. The shop - assistant wasn't available. they rang a bell on the counter Steve then leant over it and called for the owner but there was no response, turning around he and Brad found themselves staring into the decaying face of the shopkeeper. Brad screamed and fled from the room. Steve realised he was penned in between the shambling undead and the shop counter. He had limited options, it was getting closer. He lowered his body and tackled the creature jumping nimbly to his feet he ran out of the shop and after Brad.

* * *

Jill and Carlos continued to drive along the town searching for life when out of the corner of her eye Jill saw a figure how appeared to be having a full body spasm so she jump out and rush to aid the failing figure. But as she got closer she noticed a distinct limp in the figure's right foot and also the "figure" was grey from top to bottom,entirely sexless and wearing no clothes. She noted its skeletal frame and also it's entire mouth of needle-sharp teeth. It reached its arms out towards her and they extended beyond human capacity. Just as she realised that, it grabbed her head.

* * *

Chris watched in horror as his friends lifeless form dropped to the ground and made a sickening crunch on the floor. He lunged for the creature and tackled it to the floor. He stood up and in a furious rage he kicked its head off and it flew a good few feet away. He checked Barry's pulse but he was dead Chris shut his picked up barry's gun. Standing back up he aimed his berretta at Barry's forehead and put his finger on the trigger his hand was shaking as his finger grew tauter on the trigger. barry's eyes shot open they were black they same as all the infected. chris pulled the trigger barry's head snapped back and hit the floor with a sickening crunch. chris' knees fell out from beneath him and he hit the floor weeping quietly whilst staring into his best friend's now sightless eyes.

* * *

Carlos aimed his assault rifle at the beast's chest and opened fire causing it to release it's grip on jills head and fall backwards with a gaping hole in its chest. Seconds after it was hit there holes in its chest began to knit themselves back together. The pair of them panicked and jumped into the jeep. they sped away before it had time to fully heal it's body.

"What the hell was that" yelled Carlos when they were far enough away.

"How am I supposed to know your the one with the contact" Jill yelled

Carlos said nothing more and just continued to drive.

"Where now" asked Jill

"Out of town, I think..."

He got no further as the jeep skidded and flew off the edge of a quarry.

* * *

_today he had met with the head researcher on the new "hunter-maiden series type 001" the basic concept was to fuse the successful reptilian hunters who were almost indestructible anyway with the dna of the iron maiden series whose entire body was covered in extendable spikes and had the ability to regenerate their body unless the parasite was destroyed the plus of this experiment being that if the regenerative qualities were "removed" it was still one of the most powerful creatures umbrella had created. They'd had a few mess-ups and now they were being tested. five successful "mess-ups" to wreak havoc on this "innocent" town could be fun..._

* * *

Rebecca and Alice had successfully evaded the security forces that had swamped their safe house. The pair had then unanimously agreed that escaping the city was the best possible route for them to take at this moment in time. They walked through the towns many side-streets for a while and soon found themselves at the doors of the town Aviary. it was standing wide open so they went in to the building and as they did the door slammed behind them, Rattling the entire frame. They grabbed at the door and tried to open it but it was solid steel and the pair of them would never move it no matter how hard they tried so they resigned themselves to the fact that for the time being they were trapped within the Aviary.

The girls took a long look around and absorbed their surroundings noticing for the first time since they had been in the town the sheer size of the building. It was an astronomically huge complex reminiscent of the malls that plague America. The roof was a prism-shaped cage. but between the bars were thick panes of perplex. the building had two storeys and a maintence level on the first floor was a variety of souvenir shops and cleaning stations. on the ground floor were the security stations and the entrance to the bird rooms. They began to move along checking every door as they went. In the end they realised that only one of the doors on the bottom floor was unlocked. cautiously rebecca and alice entered the room. when they were inside they realized that this room was previously a darkroom. in the dull red lighting the only items of use within the room were a brick that stated that the architects name was george trevor and a really underexposed negative with the words H-M001V001 stamped on the back so they picked it up and left the began to go back to the entrance when a door to their right blew out of it's frame.

* * *

The van in which Nicholai and claire were being stored in moved at snail's pace along the road. Through the window they saw a sign which read now leaving izanburg come back soon.

* * *

Chris aimlessly walked the streets in a daze, he came in contact with he decided to try and locate the others when he litterally ran into another old friend.

* * *

Leon kennedy had been walking for miles and had finally wound up in the little town of Izanburg. He'd looked around the streets and hadn't found anything unusual except a distinct lack of people but then again in a small town like this one that did not overly concern him. he continued to wander when someone bowled him to the floor.

* * *

Rebecca jumped forward knocking alice out of the way. the door flew into the opposite wall dented it .the offence top nature that had commited the act revealed itself by stepping out of what remained of the doorway. Its entire 6ft reptillian body was covered in scales similar to that found on a fish and in small almost imperceptable 's face was almost humanoid with eyes that were painfully familiar to rebecca. it was stood hunched on bent hind lings and had a set of arms but its claws trailled of the opened it's huge mouth to reveal a row of perfect needle-sharp teeth. it let out an ear-piercing shriek and charged for alice

* * *

as Jill came round slowly she pushed herself up of the quarry floor marvelling that the only thing wrong with her was a bruised shoulder

a broken arm and a few made a quick makeshift she looked around extensively for carlos. she called his name and even searched the water for him but coudn't locate she took her shivering form out of the sub-zero waters fatigue and pain took her over and she collaosed into to sleep worrying for carlos' saftey.

after about an hour she came around again still grieving for carlos. but she put the thought to the back of her head there would be time to grief for him later on. forcing herself to be clinical about her situation she searched the quarry walls. she saw no obvious hand-holds and the walls were way too steep for her too climb anyhow. so that option was out off the question. she searched inside the quarry basin itself. to her surprise the search turned up a solid metal door with an all-to familiar symbol stamped on the door. realising that this may well be her only way out of the situation she was stuck. she searched the door for a handle. this time her search didn't turn up anything but a gap that was just large enough to slip a piece of metal in. if only she had a the third time in as many hours she found herself searching the quarry basin. she spotted a piece of the jeeps door frame that would be perfect for the job. she walked up to the door and used her makeshift crowbar to open the she went to through it away she noticed the framed was embellished with the symbol also. her brain too tired to struggle over such trivial coincedences she made her way inside the building.

* * *

Chris picked himself up off the floor then helped the person he'd knocked over to thier feet. now he recognised the person to be Leon. a former R.P.D officer and government agent now a member of the same taskforce as chris

"oh my god dude, finally found you, but where are the others"asked leon

"we had to split up when the local security forces and umbrella raided our hideout, so i don't know about them yet,and Barry, erm barry is ... um by one of this things" answered chris fighting back tears that he wouldn't allow to show in front of this man.

"I'm sorry for your we do need to decide what to do now" leon said realizing this situation had very quickly spiralled out of control both his and umbrella's

"we leave and hope the others have the sense to do so as well."

__

* * *

Alice was saved by rebecca for the second time as she knocked her out of the way of the charging behemoth which due to it's weight couldn't manovere well once it had began moving and relied on fear and it's own suprising speed to catch it's adversarys pair ran for the hole the beast had exploded out of and ran down the corridor. the beast howled and charged down the corridor after them just as they turmed a corner it skidded and smashed through the wall they had just past and let out a pitiful schreech which got queiter and further away then they heard a bang as the creature collided with the floor beneath. the pair looked down the hole and relized it was about three floors down and looked like an elevator shaft but there was no elevator or even any wires to suspend an elevator. so this building was much larger than they could ever of imagined a little to large for a small towns avairy. as the girls knew there was no-where else for them to go they continued along the route the beast had come along.

* * *

jill had walked into a long metal corridor with sturdy metal supports going uniformly at about five metre intervals along it's entire walked down the tunnel and as she went along she began to notice thick metal doors with retinal and keycard scanners along with key and numerical locks lining the increasingly worried she continued on the way she was going. eventually she came across one of the doors that was open cautiously she peered was an entirely white room in the middle of which was a surgical table bearing a petite obvioulsy feminine corpse which had a sheet over it's entire stepped into the room and drew the sheet down to just below the corpses shoulders and was shocked to discover it was Claire redfield.

* * *

A man was sat at a restaruants table fidgeting with his hands whilst waiting for his 'guest'. a man who was aptly named the pirahna. it was so apt because the man was small with vicous unpredictable behavior who didn't follow any real chain of command, and the name was a way to siphon the man's seriously overinflated ego into something useful. the name struck fear into the hearts of most men but not this one, he was merely here to discuss his retirement fund.. the pirahna entered the room and stood opposite the first man and began to speak

" i understand we are here to discuss the terms with which you will betray your "friends" to us?" he asked

"you are correct in your understanding, now what you will to have to eat."

"nothing,from here." he said with obvious disgust."now,down to business, name your price"

"20,000,000 and immunity from umbrellas forces."

"this i can do. the money is already in your bank account" he left the man with the not very subtle reminder that they could always find him.

five minutes later the man stood up and followed.

* * *

_the man known to others as the pirahna was satisfied with how the meeting had preceded although there was still one little thing that was dampening his success and that was the fact that above all things he hated traiters. the notion of betraying those whom were your friends sickened him to the core. he decided that if this treacherous scum ever or even somehow got out of izanburg alive. he personally would hunt him down and kill him. Feeling much better about himself and his perverted sense of justice he climbed into bed and slept._

* * *

Chris and Leon had almost left the city when a cell phone rang in chris's pocket, odd enough as chris hadn't picked up his cell phone from off the side in the hotel and he doubted that he ever would. he answered it.

"hello"

no answer

"answer me, who is this" he demanded

still no answer

"answer me, who are you or i'll hang up"

"i wouldn't be so hasty if i were you mr redfield." a familiar voice replied

"who are you" he practically growled the question

"temper temper, mr redfield, my name is of no consequence, all _you _need to know is i have claire here with me, i'll call back later with further instructions.

* * *

'no' jill whispered sadly.

too many people had died too many. Jill tenderly brushed the hair from claire's face, as she did this she noticed a tatoo saying 001 on claires neck. she'd never seen this before. ignoring that she closed claires eyes and fell to her knees and held claire whilst she silently wept, as she stood up a final tear fell and landed on claire's forehead. jill brushed it away and kissed her forehead before turning to leave the room. as she did so she was grabbed by to cloaked feminine figures. the first grabbed and emptied her second tripped her on her face.

* * *

steve finally caught up as the terrified man began to flag, stumbled and fell his pistol falling out of it's holster in the process. steve walked up to him and tried to talk to him but brad panicked and began to crab backwards to escape he backflipped onto his feet and and yet again fled. steve picked up brad's gun and calmly followed him brad led them into a deserted alleyway which was apparantly empty. steve walked up behind brad and lamenting on the fact that this wouldn't be as good as he'd hoped took aim at brad just as he fired the lucky sod tripped and the bullet sailed past. brad realised two things in that instant one he was trapped and two steve wasn't his friend, no-one was. he rugby tackled steve to the floor and fled in the direction to that which he'd come from. steve picked himself up again and followed him. stepping out on to the street he took aim and fired at brad. this time brad wasn't so lucky and the shot pierced his chest but the tenacious bastard carried on and took a sharp right. steve caught up to were he'd turned and realised he'd lost brad. oh well he thought, looking at the arteriel spray brad had been hit in the heart and hadn't got long left to live anyway, his only regret being he wouldn't be able to see him squirm in his death-agony.

* * *

steves guess hadn't been far off. the arterial spray he'd but down to having hit brads heart was actually due to his having hit brad's lung. not really a good situation for brad to be in as his breath was becoming labooured and if he was going to survive he would need to both touniquet the wound and see a doctor but the latter would have to wait. he stopped a moment and tore his shirt and used it as a bandage it would have to do for the time being. the only other time he'd been as scared as he was now was when wesker had told him that he was going to be cloned in order to kill jill. unfortunatley his clone had died within the walls of racoon city prior even to the city's own death. now he thought about he remembered seeing test tubes that day with people who looked remarkably like steve, it dawned on him that claire had been so happy at seeing steve alive that none of them had thought to question the fact that he was both human and actually alive. it should of dawned on him at an earlier point considering the fact that the group had collectively cloned nicohlai ginoveaf although he couldn't recall why. oh well he thought he needed out of here and fast. so he walked out of hiding and ran into chris.

* * *

claire woke up and looked around her, she was in a white room, similiar to a hospital. she shivered and realised that she was entirely naked apart from a body-length towel, she tried to move but couldn't because she was restrained by leather straps. she stop pulling at her restraints and laid back down. a few seconds later a door she hadn't noticed opened and a man wearing a whte coat and black jeans stepped in and walked up to her.

" so your finally awake" the man said

she recognised the voice but not the person

" where am i and who are you" claire asked groggily

the man pulled out a light and made claire look into it, he wrote something down

" i am not going to tell you _where _you are, but if you must know my name is albert wesker"

* * *

Nicholai regained councousness and tried to look and the room but couldn't as his head was trapped in a metal vice, he tried to move his body but it was tied down with metal clasps. a few seconds later he heard someone come in and inject him, moments later a heavy blackness desended.

* * *

chris helped barry get to his feet.

christ, what happened to you'' chris said refering to the growing red patch on his previously white shirt

'it ... was .. s ...'

he stopped in mid-sentance as a small red dot appeared on his forehead and he collapsed to the floor his destoyed and ruined body now finally lifeless.'

chris turned around to face brad's killer who placed the stolen beretta in his face

'nice to see you, put your weapon down mr kennedy or he dies'

leon placed the firearm on the floor in front of him.

'you too redfield, i know where claire is so don't mess with me now on the floor both of you'

as leon got to the floor. steve pulled the trigger and shot him in the back.

* * *

The creature opened his eyes and took stock of his surrondings, he was 'contained' in a small seemingly bright red room which had nothing in it apart from a small door which was a darker red than the rest of the room. slowly it dawned on him that the room wasn't red it was merely his eyesight. he stood up. as he did so he tore away the thick metal clasps that were holding him down onto the bed. Unbearable agony ripped through his huge muscular frame which forced him to one knee. using his fist to support himself he pushed himself up off of the floor and back on both walked towards the door grabbing it he tore it off it's hinges and threw it across the room. then he walked through the remaining frame widening it by roughly two feet and heightening it be about three. as he finished leaving the facility, he'd decided not to bother with basic subtlties such as doors. after a short while he reached the outside of the building and fresh ar. he realised that he could no longer feel the fresh air on his skin. not such a great loss but he was upset all the same. with every step taken agonizing pain racked his heavily scarred body. a pain which would of deabilatated any other man but he wasn't any other man. he was above them all and was willing to prove that to anyone who got in the way.

* * *

_The piranha had authorised the release of the 'satan' program. they'd finally had some success in the new tyrant branch and needed to try it out. as with raccoon this place provided a brilliant semi-realistic testing field for more than one of umbrella#'s more expensive experiments. the 'satan experiment that he'd just released was a larger,stronger more agile and a damn site more intellegent version of the nemisis seeker unit that was used in raccoon city a place that suffered a fate this small town would have to this creature passed the nessacary tests it would be extracted along with any other experiments that had passed any that failed or died would be destroyed with the the moment he was being forced by his higher uppers to moniter his satan program after this was all over he could work on the much more attractive and refined redfield project_

* * *

chris swung his legs around and tripped steve to the floor in a few seconds chris was on top of him holding barry's colt python in his face.

" ok then, big man, where is claire?" He demanded

"as if i'm gonna tell you"

"i'm going to give five seconds to tell me"

"or what you'll kill me"

"five...four...three...two...one... no i won't"

he moved the gun doen to steve's abdomen and fired.

steve started laughing and gurgling blood

"you'll never find her" he started coughing blood " and now i'm gonna turn and you're ...you're ... on top of me"

chris got up and blew a fist sized hole in steve's head and ran over to his fallen friend.

he grabbed leon and rolled him over. he was still breathing.

"get away from me chris... i'm going to turn"

"no, i won't let you not as well"

"you can't do anything, i shouldn't be a...live now." a fit of coughing racked his shivering body"but will you do me a favour."

"yes, anything" chris said way too quickly

"tell .. t-t-tell c-laire I-i l-l-l-l-ove her" and with those words leon s kennedy departed this world chris sat by his body and openly but silently wept. Barry, Brad, Leon and maybe Claire most of the people he cared about were he turned to go his formerly dead friend got back up and bit into chris' shoulder.

* * *

Jill awoke in a small white room. she looked around the room and saw it was empty except for the medical bed she was laid in. she sat up. as she did so the room began to swim and she collapsed on the the swimming sensetion had passed she sat up again as she did so the towel was covering her fell off. she grabbed it and covered herself. she realised that her arm was set and had a proper cast on it. also for some reason she was clean and didn't remember much after the women had grebbed her and taken her away. it was all a blurbut if this place had something to do with umbrella then why wasn't she dead considering she was umbrella's public enemy number stood up and secured the towel and noticed underneath the bed was a set of clean fixed clothes for her. a short denim skirt, a top resembling the one she'd worn in raccoon city, a white cotton jumper and underwear but no proved to be a blessing as she struggled to put her clothes on. once she had finally got dressed she walked to the door and opened it. walking barefoot out of the room she started down the corridor. a cloaked figure similiar to the one that had grabbed her had appeared in front of her.

"Ms Valentine, please go back to your room, someone will be with you shortly" the figured informed her curtly

realising she was in no state to argue and considering they had fixed her up she went back into the room and waited.

* * *

Rebecca and alice continued to wander down the long corridor that they were stuck in when they heard a crash from behind them. not long after the heard moans that were unfortunatley very distinctive the girls put some speed on as the recalled the main advantage the living have over the dead is heard someone speaking rapid spanish. in the middle of germany. this panicked them and they ran down the corridor through a door. they pushed the door shut. then their pair of them rammed a massive bolt across the door. and continued to they got to another door this one being made of solid steel they heard a crash as the other flew of it's hinges.

they slammed the door shut and drew five or six equally solid bolts across the door. the pair of them knew that the way back was definatley not an option so it was forward that the had to go. forward to meet the beast.

* * *

Albert wesker smiled even though his various clones of claire had died in the experimentation progress he was getting closer to cracking main problem being that he didn't have the real version of claire that would make his life a damn site easier. cloning is like videotapes the more you copy them the more unpredictable the at the moment he had more pressing problems. one that fool called who was aptly called the pirahna apt due to the fact he was a very small fish in a pond full of much much bigger fish had released the appropriatley named satan program. so wesker now had to avoid that, Ada hadn't returned with umbrella's new strain of the prognator virus and he had jill valentine being held downstairs in a what was effectivley a would have to decide what to do with her. after he'd fixed her up cleaned and clothed grabbed some food that was on the side and went down to where she was waiting for him.

* * *

after ditching Jill into the ravine, Carlos had wandered around for ages as he reached the outskirts of the city he remembered the rest of his friends were still in there he picked up his phone and called claire's number

"welcome to orange ans..."

he cut it off,and tried chris' he got the same response he was about to try brad's when the ground shock and a large crash resonated around him. he turned around quickly and saw the creator of the bore a vague aesthetic likeness to the thing that had persuaded jill through the dead streets of raccooon city. it wore the same clothes a massive black trench coat but this thing was a lot bigger than the raccoon one and more other thing it had going for it was fear factor it was far more fearsome. the other difference between it and nemesis was it's mouth was complete and it had a red beret balanced on it's oversized head. it smiled at him, even the basic notion that this blatant offence to humanity could smile was bad but nothing compared to what it did next.

"Hello carlos" it said

The words were practically ripped from it's throught. it sound like those few words had taken unbelieveable effort, this was backed up by the fact the thing grimaced before continueing.

"long time, no see."

the voice had rolled the 'r' in his name. he only knew to people who rolled their r's Nicholai and Michail. but the latter was in many pieces in the remains of raccoon city. he'd seen nicholai earlier that day surely even umbrella couldn't work that maybe it was just trying to creep him out before it lunged for him. yeah that was it. must be. reassured by this he took aim with his m1 carbine and let of a burst into it's forehead. nothing happened. it laughed, but it wasn't a pleasant sound it was a horrific noise that seemed like the words it had used earlier forced out of it's throught and completely unnatural.

"what are you? carlos asked backing off slowly

he recalled that there was a bridge behind him which was over a turned and ran for the river gambling on the fact that the creatue was so large it wouldn.t be able to swim as he rached the bridge it roared and threw itself at him with suprising speed. carlos threw himself over the edge and landed on a support beam that was too large. the beast didn't stop in time and skidded through the wall sending debris onto carlos knocking him out.

* * *

chris pushed leon away from him and jumped back,angry with himslf for having forgotten that the dead only stay dead via massive cranial trauma, i:e a bullet. he pulled out barry's gun and fired into leon's head he watched it snap back and hit the floor with a crunch. chris picked up both leon's and brad's weapon put them on safety and in his riped off the bottom of his shirt and used i t to bandege the wound. He grabbed the mobile and found out the number of the last caller. he called the number. one ring...two rings...three rings... then it picked up

"where is my sister,tell me now" he yelled down the phone

" tut tut tut, you really should control that temper, Mr Redfield. It could end up getting you in a lot of trouble,or claire" they voice droned

"where is she" he said quieter but still angrily

"meet me outside of andre's diner in five minutes and i'll tell you"

* * *

Ada Wong was posing as a researcher within the underground facility that was underneath the had finally procured a sample of the new prognator strain and was about to leave when she saw a familiar face in one of the rooms. she stopped and entered the found herself staring into the face of claire redfield helping the woman up off the bed. ada handed her a researchers coat. one to cover her as she was naked and to so it would be harder for them to notice she wasn't supposed to be got out of the facility unnoticed through a back door. ada put claire into a waiting jeep and took off for wesker and that paricular laboratory.

* * *

Rebecca and alice had slowed their pace till they were walking. as rebecca began to turn another corner in this annoyingly long corridor she realised where she had seen those eyes the bravo team sharpshooter Forrest speyer. but last she'd seen of him he was dead in the spencer mansion and considering the entire area had been litterally wiped ff the map, she'd assumed it wass the last she'd see of him. but here he was in this backward german town, in the middle of europe technically alive. But in the form of a vicous six foot reptile that wanted to kill her rather than protect her as the real forrest had. she had been the youngest on the team and about half the age of everyone else. so they all treated her like a little sister and even though she was as proffessional as the rest of them they'd all looked out for her of all of bravo she had taken to forrest more than the others, didn't know why. probably because he was the nicest one and the best looking, not so much as chris but it had definatley helped his case. but what was he doing here of all places,even better how was he here. this was becoming more and more confusing as time went on.

* * *

Jill sat on the bed running through the day's events. whatever happened she was still a proffessional and would consequently think like place was obviously not an umbrella facility anymore, it probably was at some point but not anymore. maybe it was an old medical centre possibly milatary, but then why was the symbol there. one of the main reason's she knew it wasn't an umbrella facilaty was due to the fact they had cleaned and fixed her up. this worried her a lot as that must mean they had a reason for her. but what?...

she waited for whomever was coming to see her. five minutes later the door swung open and in strode a face she recognised ... Albert Wesker.


End file.
